guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Effective monk guide
3 down, 5 remain --Honorable Sarah 17:52, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Sorry but these guides suck ~.~ Skuld 11:06, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::I wouldn't say that. It's just totally not in-depth. Missing parts are (among others): kiting, focus swapping, energy management, hex removal, condition removal. I might add the sections in question when I find the time. --Nilles 05:19, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Ok first, this guides are adressing something that is definitly missing from the wiki, which is good. But please be aware that the "your writing to be edited mercilessly" part at the bottom of the edit page applies especially here. I am willing to bet my new Kuunavang Minipet that this page will change its look quite drasticly, so dont feel offended by that please =) --Xeeron 06:06, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :Ok started myself, quite a ton of edits. Basically, ask yourself: What is this article trying to achieve? Tell new players how to use a monk. Anything that is not directly helpful for new monk players should be thrown out. Being the only class to have enchantments with upkeep is an interesting fact, but doesnt help new monk players one bit. And throwing skills at players is something better left to build pages (which could be linked from here). I also changed the names to the more common "Healing Monk" instead of "Spam healer" and took out the Boon healer (rare) for the much more common Boon Prot. As noted above, tons other other stuff is still missing, this is only the start. --Xeeron 06:42, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :: Ritualist and Assassins have upkeeps (assassins do for certain, I think Rts do) Skuld 09:43, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Please do not leave out the Boon Healer. It is by far the strongest PvE healer you can get if you have a battery and this is not a metagame discussion. I will write the details since you obviously fail the experience there. It is no replacement whatsoever for a Boonprot. --Nilles 16:19, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::Dont feel held back by me. I just went with the stated number of 4 (to not make the article to long) and Boon Prots outnumber Boon Healers by far. And the last time I had a Battery in a PuG with my monk was ... 1 month ago? 2? 3? I dont even remember. --Xeeron ::::This is not about PUGs, it's about monking. Many people in my guild love playing necros so I have a battery with me quite often. As long as I make sure the team is fine, noone minds. That's the point. --Nilles 17:40, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::::True, I just made that PUG example because Honorable Sarah mentioned that the guide should be mainly directed at PvE PUG players (which I agree with). If you have a guild with lots of necromancers, you're a lucky monk ;-) :::::But in general I'd say that Batteries have become rare now that every necro is a MM or SS. Still I am ok with the way it is presented in the article now. --Xeeron 04:17, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Invincimonk In section Runes and Armor, it says that the 55 invincimonk should have the lowest possible armor rating armor. This is absolutely not the case, since it doesn't matter AT ALL what kind of armor is used for a 55 invincimonk. The only reason why an invincimonk would want to use an armor with low AL, is that it usually is the cheapest to purchase. An invincimonk could even run around in FoW armor and be effective. Another thing is, you mention that an invincimonk would only need 3 pieces of armor, again, this is not correct. In order to be able to obtain a HP level of 55, an invincimonk requires 5 armor pieces with 5 Superior Runes (and of course none of those 5 should be a Superior Vigor). (Although I just realised that you may have meant it a bit different than it is currently written.) --CoRrRan 03:23, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :let me address your points in order: #Ar level is the major deciding factor for AI targeting routeens, since the 55 monk is the prefered target in any situation, they're AR should be as low as posible. #if you read the article, you'll see that above i recomend vestiments of Superior favor and three headpeices with Superior runes. since, as you point out, the 55 suit is nothing but standard armor with 5 superior runes, you'll only need Sandals, hand wraps and leggings with superior runes. --Honorable Sarah 10:30, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::Since Invincimonks are either always alone, or with a Necromancer in UW, it doesn't matter what the AI thinks is a nice target. Alone he is always the target anyway and in UW with a Necro, the Necro should always wait until the monsters have aggro'd the Invincimonk before coming in casting range of the Invincimonk and the attacking monsters. (And AL isn't the only variable taken into account by the monster AI.) :::Yep, this is what I thought you meant by that. I understand your explanation, but find it somewhat strange that you are contradicting yourself now, by saying that the Invincimonk can put on 2 pieces of armor with AL=60. --CoRrRan 19:29, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::yes, AR is not the only factor, but it is a major one, and combined with 55 health (vs 500 or whatever), makes the 55 monk a very attractive target. i've been able to 55 tank my guild on cap groups in the southern shiverspeaks, which addresses your next point about usefullness of 55. lastly if you have (60+60+15+15+15/5=) 33 average AR and 55 health, you'll be more attractive then an elementalist with 375 health and 60 average AR.--Honorable Sarah 12:37, 11 May 2006 (CDT) PvE centric All the "effective" guides so far are very PvE centric. Info that applies to PvP, let alone that is good PvP advice, is coincidental. This isn't a problem, of course, but the guides might want to point out they're dealing with PvE or be renamed to "PvE whatever guide," perhaps. --68.142.14.94 09:55, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :i wrote all the effective guides, and they're focused on PvE pickup groups, because thats where you run into the most ineffective players. i don't PvP much, so if you have some specific PvP advice, i'd love to see it included. --Honorable Sarah 12:10, 11 May 2006 (CDT) construction vs destruction someone blanked a large portion of my original submit without adding anything in it's place. they also put several empty headings in. i don't mind people changing this, in fact i was counting on it, but i'd apprecate if you didn't replace a partially usable section with an empty heading. --Honorable Sarah 12:14, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :That someone would be me. 2 reasons for blanking: a) I didnt have the time to write what I wanted to fill the blank with and b) I found the stuff in there 100% unuseful. The very last thing a new player who just got his monk will need to know is how to set up 3 sets of armor with different superior runes to be able to switch all possible attribute combinations. It is making the article unreadable by filling it with stuff that is irrelevant. --Xeeron 12:40, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ok I wrote something for all but one headline now, but it is still totally stubish, lacking examples, links, nice language. --Xeeron 13:13, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::I can understand you, Sarah, I was quite irritated, too. But just at first sight. The guide we have now is far from being complete, but it's a step towards something helpful, not just a build discussion. --Nilles 20:39, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I am sorry about that, I tried to forwarn you in my first comment here. I just felt that the article would be more helpful to readers if it had a very different structure. --Xeeron 04:17, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Ok, I see I'll get stuck with the "bad guy" part in this one. I deliberatly deleted most of HonorableSarah's mentioning of individual skills in the different monk types discussion. Why? Because we are a wiki and should make use of that. Discussing individual skills makes the guide extremely lengthy, it would be better to keep the discussions short but include topics about everything that might come up for a monk. Why repeat skills here, when we can link to builds? Why go into each energy management skill, when there already exists an energy management guide? Why discuss different hex removals here, when that would fit much better into a general hex removal guide. Keep the amount of writing low and provide links to indept discussion instead of creating a gigantic one-size-fits-all article please. --Xeeron 06:33, 12 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Interesting approach, but you have a point. I'll see what I can change. --Nilles 07:21, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Linkage We should not forget to give this article proper linkage once it is done. Would be a shame to do a great guide that is read by noone because it is not linked. The monk profesion article seems an obvious start, maybe the getting started in ... articles as well. --Xeeron 04:30, 12 May 2006 (CDT)